Just An Act
by MusicArt2010
Summary: It's Junior year for our favorite Glee members as they are forced into participating in the school musical. What happens when Puck ends up getting lead male with Rachel as his leading lady? Puckleberry fic


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Wicked. I just own this plot. **

**A/N: Okay, so I know that I'm supposed to be doing two other stories, but I was at work and I came up with this plot, and I just fell in love with it. I hope you like it. Please review, alert, anything. Thanks. Oh and the first part of this chapter is from POV of Mr. Schuester, only for this chapter though. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Mr. Schuester's POV**

"Will, did you hear?" Emma walked over to his desk as he was grading papers for his Spanish class. School had ended an hour ago and the sudden presence of the counselor resulted in the man to jump in his seat. "Oh, I'm sorry that I startled you."

"No, no, its okay, Emma. What's up?" The curly haired teacher asked. As he set aside his work to look up at the woman he loved despite the fact she was dating her dentist.

"Sandy got fired again for misconduct with a student during one of his plays. Figgins kicked him off permanently from the school." Emma wasn't one for gossip, but this was just too good to keep it behind closed doors.

"Oh thank god, I have no idea how Figgins could have possibly let him back into the school." Will grinned at the counselor, feeling completely euphoric. "But if he's gone, who is going to run the drama department?" _Don't say Sue, don't say Sue…_

"You are, William." A voice answered, startling the two. At the doorway stood Principal Figgins.

"W-what? Me? But I'm running Glee club; I can't run the drama department too." Mr. Schuester was somewhat happy to be chosen to have a chance at the leading the world of acting, but he had too much on his plate. It was a whole new year at William McKinley High School, and the Glee kids were getting ready for their second Invitationals.

"William, it is either you take it or I am giving the job to Sue. Please take it. The last thing we need is our actors turning into Cheerios and letting her demand more funding. And anyway, if you do this, you can get more funding for the performing arts." Figgins wasn't making this any easier for the young male. The principal walked over to the desk, looking intently at the Spanish teacher. The decision of taking the opportunity had its good reasons, especially getting those kids away from Sue's clutches.

"Okay, but how am I going to get kids to join? You know this school. There are only a few actual actors that perform on that stage, let alone audition." Mr. Schuester was right, there were so few teenagers willing to get out of the crowd and be a part of the plays. Emma just looked back and forth between the two men, unsure of what to do at that moment.

"Simple, make your Glee club members do it." Figgins seemed simply content with this idea. Will, of course, was completely opposite of his boss' mood. He couldn't just force them to take up acting. The kids had taken forever to even really feel comfortable with one another the previous year.

"I'm sorry, but I can't just force them to join this. That isn't fair to the kids." Emma nodded her head in agreement at the teacher's statement. The principal frowned.

"William, I am begging you, take this. I cannot have Sue taking this program down as well…" Mr. Schuester frowned. Figgins knew that if anyone was to not take the drama department, it was Sue.

"Okay, alright. I'll do it… But I'll need money for props, costumes, etcetera." Figgins took a breath and shook his head before the teacher was even done.

"There are enough props in the department from old plays that you could use. Thank you, William." The principal strode out of the room, happy that he had gotten out of the clutches of Coach Sylvester once again.

"Well, this will be interesting…" Emma said after a long break of silence.

* * *

**Puck's POV**

"A musical!"

"No way!"

"Oh god…"

"I call makeup!"

"Then I get costumes, darling!"

"I am not wearing anything with feathers, Beyonce." Puck exclaimed as the noise around the choir room kept buzzing. The girls of New Directions were absolutely excited at this news of doing a musical, the guys not so much. Mr. Schuester stood in front of the group just before the end of practice. Puck wanted to leave right away. It was pasta night at the Puckerman home and damn it, he was gonna get himself some of his mom's awesome spagetti. Or there will be consequences.

"Guys, guys, calm down, calm down. Now what we need to do right now is agree on what musical you all want to do." The minute the choir director spoke those words, all hell broke loose in the small room as every single girl and Kurt shouted out their suggestionsm causing Puck to have a headache from all the noise. The guys fidgeted in their seats, wishing that Mr. Schue would just get on with it.

"West Side Story!" Rachel screamed.

"Wicked!" Kurt squealed.

"RENT!" Tina suggested.

"Legally Blonde!" Quinn smiled.

"The Duck Musical." Brittney exclaimed.

"Mamma Mia." Santana shrugged, the only girl non-enthusiastic.

"Dream Girls." Mercedes shouted.

"American Idiot." The room was hushed into silence as every head looked at Mike sitting in the corner. "What? I like Green Day!"

"I can't believe you watch Broadway…. That's just… wrong." Puck shook his head, what was the world becoming? Seriously, Puck liked Glee club, really. But he didn't do musicals. He may have lost an incredibly amount of his popularity last year, but he was still a fucking stud and a badass. A musical plus a badass like himself equalled wrong.

"Guys, guys, hold on, stop. I'm sorry, but we have to do musicals that this school already has done." Mr. Schuester explained, exasperated at the sudden outbursts.

"Well, what exactly do we have, Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked, swishing her brown hair behind her back, impatiently. Puck rolled his eyes. Leave it to Berry to go full on crazy with this musical crap. Honestly, even though they became friends over summer after both their relationships blew out of proportions didn't mean Puck truly could stand her and her craziness. Sure, the two got along well and never mentioned the two people that had both broken their hearts, however it didn't stop Rachel's craziness from driving Puck to the point where he wanted to light himself on fire.

"We have the _Phantom of the Opera, Cabaret,_ ugh… _High School Musical_, _Les Miserables, Grease, _and _Footloose._" The teacher wrote down, looking at the group.

"Seriously? That's it?" Kurt pouted.

"Oh hell to the nah."Mercedes crossed her arms.

"Where is the Duck Musical?" Brittney stared off in confusion.

"I refuse to do _Cabaret_." Rachel sniffed.

"God, this is going to be stupid." Santana took out her phone and began texting someone. Puck silently agreed along with the rest of the guys minus Kurt.

"Well, that's all we got. You will all decide next Glee practice. See you guys later." Mr. Schuester dismissed as the girls—minus Santana—and Kurt began to grumble unhappily at the choices. Puck picked up his stuff and began to head out the door when Rachel caught him by the arm.

"Puck, can you give me a ride? My dads dropped me off, but I don't have a ride home." Even though they were friends now, Rachel no longer called him Noah, even when it was just the two of them. And it really bothered Puck. A lot.

"Sure, Berry." He agreed, walking out of the choir room with her, not noticing the stares coming from a very tall seventeen year old and a small blonde girl with a cross necklace.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that took a while for me to even write. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please read and review. **


End file.
